A fish finder is a device that may be used to detect fish. Some fish finders may detect fish based on analysis of sound waves reflected by fish or other underwater objects. A fish finder using sound waves to detect fish may include a sound emitter and a sound sensor. Some fish finders may locate fish by detecting sound waves reflected by fish in the water beneath a fishing boat. For example, a fish finder may emit sound waves into the water beneath a fishing vessel, and analyze reflected sound waves detected by the sound sensor. Some fish finders are adapted to discriminate between fish and underwater structures based on computational analysis of sound waves reflected by underwater objects.
Some fish finders display fish or underwater structures via a user interface. In some examples, wires may connect the user interface to a fish finder. Some fish finders include wireless interfaces. Some mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and tablets, may be adapted to provide a wireless fish finder user interface. For example, some fish finder sensors may include a wireless interface configured to allow a mobile computing device to communicate with and control the wireless fish finder. For example, in some scenarios, a mobile application configured on a mobile computing device may allow a user to view fish or underwater structure, on the mobile device display wirelessly coupled with the fish finder.
A fish finder may not effectively detect fish or underwater structure if the fish finder's sound emitter or sound sensor is not submerged under water. Sound waves reflected back from the fish or underwater structure to a fish finder's sound sensor may efficiently propagate through the water without noticeable degradation of the reflected sonic signal. In some scenarios, a wireless fish finder submerged in water may lose the wireless connection to a wirelessly coupled mobile computing device. For example, the wireless signal from a fish finder submerged in water may be degraded due to attenuation of the wireless signal by the water.
In some scenarios, a user operating a wireless fish finder may be required to frequently adjust the wireless fish finder mount to maintain a wireless data connection between the wireless fish finder and a mobile device. For example, a user may need to adjust the fish finder mount so that the sonic emitter and sensor are under water while the wireless interface is above water. In some scenarios, such as using a fish finder from a kayak or canoe while trolling, the water level may continuously change, resulting in frequently lost fish finder signals and higher fish finder mount adjustment workload for the user.